Love the Death
by VampyWildCat
Summary: Things changes for Sara Forbes when she discovers Night World followed by the discovery of her soulmate who is about to kill her. But will she continue to love him despite the fact that he's a monster and reason for her death? Will she struggle against him? Will her love protect her or will it contribute to her death?
1. Eyes open

**My first fanfic! Please help me guys, I know you all are very sweet and kind people. So please please please help me out finding my through. And of course all the reviews and suggestions are full heartedly welcomed even if negative :) ! Thankyou so much for reading my story. You have no idea how good do I feel about it. **

**:D VampyWildCat **

* * *

Sara Forbes could have never guessed that she would discover Night World that evening.

She was running down her friend's street as usual being late to catch her bus that used to take her home at the times when her parents used to ban her bike. She wondered when they'll stop putting bans on stupid reasons like breaking a curfew or not completing the homework. Yeah, her parents were quite strict. While running she was thinking about what her friend, Haley, told her when they were chatting at her house. "I can't tell you Sara how cute he really is! He's so romantic and so gentle. Who thought Jared would be like that?"

That was true. Who thought that Jared Black, the complete jerk of the school, would be having such a loving and humble nature towards his new love Haley Johnson? Haley was Sara's best friend and they never used to hide anything from each other. Haley, that evening, was describing every single moment she spent with Jared at their night out and how much she enjoyed being with him. Looks like Love really has a way to change people and make them better. And now Haley and Jared were being complete stupid but cute lovebirds.

But if Sara was being honest to herself, she has to admit that she was jealous of Haley. Of course she wasn't jealous of Haley that she was with Jared. He had never with held much attraction by Sara. But the way Haley has been sounding since the time she started dating Jared, Sara knew that Haley has found her true love. It has changed her so much and now whenever Sara saw her, she always has a big warm smile on her face with her eyes always charmed as if she has drunk a love portion. She was naturally happy. Just like as if she has finally found the one she has been looking for all this time. She was never ever this much happy or satisfied when she dated Skye or Alex. She was always with Jared now.

And Sara was just alone. She didn't have any date or any boyfriend and she has never had any. She was in love with the idea of falling in love. She was a beautiful girl and boys around her adored her a lot. They adored her dark brown curls, her wide blue eyes, her high cheek bones, her rosy lips. She was the total image of sweet-and-sober decent girl. Even Sara found a few of them interesting and good looking. Like every time she looks at Jake Brandon, she loses the track of time. She thinks he's really a cute and handsome guy. But even talking to Jake or hanging out with him doesn't make Sara feels like he's the one made for her. He wasn't her true love. She didn't love him of course. She just had a little crush on him that's all. He wasn't her soulmate.

Haley used to laugh it off whenever Sara brought her soulmate talks. She always tells Sara that its all just some kind of a crap and it depends only on themselves whom to love and whom not to. No one can make you fall in love just like that with some stranger. Sara knew she has got a point.

Coming back to the present, Sara was about to take a turn that would've lead her to the main road from where it was a 5 minute walk to the bus stand. But suddenly she heard a loud scream that stopped her midway. She looked around to detect the source of that sound. Somebody help me .This time she heard it very clearly. It was coming from the dark woods at the opposite side of the street. Without thinking for another second she hurried to woods to help that person. She ran as fast as she could, blindly following the path of the scream. Soon she was in the deep parts of the dark woods. Suddenly the heel of her sandal cracked beneath her feet. _Great! Now I've to run bare foot in these scary woods._ She thought as she removed her sandals swiftly and put them in her bag. She heard the scream again. This time it was weakened. She immediately ran to the spot and saw the most horrifying scene of her life.

The man who was screaming in pain was lying on the ground as if life has drained out of him. His skin was unnaturally pale and blood was almost everywhere. There were a few strange animals eating his legs off. They were neither bear nor wolves but somewhat alike both. Sara has never seen or studied about such animal in her class of zoology. Although, they were animals but their actions seemed too intelligent. As if almost humans. She was horrified and disgusted at what she saw but still her mind was working in a better condition._ They are werewolves_. She realized with horror. _Oh god! Granny was so very right in her bedtime stories. They actually do exist._ She was stunned and frozen and scared to death all at the same time. But somehow her eyes managed to tear away from the man's legs and move up towards his face. Where she saw his neck was bleeding badly from one side and other side there was another man doing something, as if eating his neck. Then she realized that he was drinking his blood. Her eyes widened at the realization and her throat automatically pulled out a scream. She choked it back immediately bout the choking caused her to cough.

And that was enough to drag the attention of the man who was drinking blood. The werewolves seemed quite busy in eating their prey. In an instant flash, the man was in front of Sara. His bronze hair was disheveled and his eyes were deep emerald green. His nose was sharp and angular perfectly with deep cheek bones. All his features were well sculpted. His mouth was blood red and Sara can see two fangs snarling out of his lips. And she knew that he was a vampire. Even in the last moments of her life she cannot help but notice that how beautiful he was. _I'm going to die!_ She thought and let out a breath that was held for quiet too long.

And the world blacked out and Sara Forbes fainted in arms of her death.

* * *

**So what you think? Please review and let me know you ideas and views about it! **

**Love ya all :***


	2. Night World

**Hey everyone! Thanks a lot for you support and encouragement. Specially my new friend lollipoof. I hope that you all like it. Please review as it is my first fanfic story. Well, I have few ideas to continue this story and make it more adventurous. Lemme know if anyone of you have any ideas. I'll be glad to use them all. :D **

**Love ya all **

**VampyWildCat**

* * *

Sara woke up in agony and screamed. But this time no one would be able to hear her. This time no one could save her. Coz this time she was locked in a dark room that looked like basement of a warehouse.

She wasn't tied or anything. She was simply lying on her back under the bright florescent lights that were hurting her eyes. She tried to sit up but she was too dizzy for that. Her head was feeling light as if she had been under hypnotism. Suddenly everything came in rush to her. She remembered the injured dying man, the werewolves eating him, and the vampire. Only thinking of his predatory beautiful gaze, goosebumps rose on Sara's skin. _I have to get out of here. Fast!_ Thinking this she stood up and ran towards the exit. Her fear gave her the energy she needed. She pushed the door with all her energy but it was locked. Sara knew that she couldn't break the door. She wasn't strong enough for that. She scanned the room for other doors and windows but found herself to be unlucky. _Why would they do that? Why would they leave me like this alive and unharmed? Why not kill me at first place?_

Then it suddenly struck her. She was locked in this long room where no one could hear her and maybe no one could find her too. Those monsters were cruel and heartless creatures. Maybe they have left Sara here to die of starvation and suffocation. Panic overwhelmed her. She started screaming and crying knowing that it was useless. She bursted into tears and her screams now became her shrieks. _Shut up!_ She couldn't hear any voice speaking but in her mind she heard this command very clearly. She started yelling even louder._ I said shut up!_ It was hurting her head resisting those voiceless commands. With all her force she snarled though her teeth "WHAT DO YOU WANT?" Her voice was hoarse and rough due to all the screaming.

Once again, within a flash, he appeared in front of her from nowhere. Her breath was one again caught in her throat and she was once again dazzled by his beauty. But this time his eyes didn't hold the charm and the predatory look. This time his eyes where deadly with anger and frustration. His jaw was set tight as if concentrating on something very hard. He took few steps towards her. Sara immediately backed off. "Don't you dare come near me, you filthy bloodsucker!" There was fear and determination in her voice at the same time.

"Oh! So you know! Too bad now you can't walk back alive. You see I respect the laws." Sara was badly scared and confused. But she didn't want to show her weakness to this devil. She spoke as bravely as she could. "I didn't know that Vampires have laws too!" He laughed loudly and gracefully. He was back in his human form and looked even more handsome. It was taking Sara's all will not to give in with this beautiful monster. "Care to share the joke?" In reaction to this he laughed harder and louder. Sara was now feeling irritated. "What about those werewolves? Do they have laws too?"

"Yeah we all do. They are the same laws actually that all the night people follow." He answered with a casual tone.

"Oh so you creatures have a name too? Night people! That's amusing." He laughed again and it was hardest this time. He even fell down laughing so hard. Sara watched him with disgust on her face.

"Either you are very brave or you are very stupid to be humorous at the time of your death." He told her with taking deep breaths in between his laugh. Then he spoke normally. "Yeah we belong to Night World. Its not a place but type of a society of vampires, werewolves, witches, shape shifters and other supernatural stuff. We are all around you girl. Who knows how many night people you sit with and talk to daily? "

"But why are you telling me all this? Isn't all this supposed to be kept a secret?" Sara was getting more confused now.

"Yes! All this is kept as secret but since you already know or guessed about me and those were wolves, you have to die as per the Night World Laws. So it doesn't matters much now you see." He winked Sara with his predator smile.

"So what are the Night World laws?" Sara asked with her burning curiosity.

He was surprised when he replied. "I'm impressed! You're still not freaked out or something that you are going to die but instead you are chatting with your killer and drawing more of the reason to die." He shook his head in disbelieve. "Well there are simple two laws only. Firstly, that no human should ever know about the existence of Night World and secondly, never to fall in love with a human."

"So I saw you guys murder someone and now that I guessed about you, means now I have to die?" Sara can't believe that how calmly she was discussing her death. Meanwhile, her mind was making some strategy. Her roaming hands found a long piece of wood behind her. She has seen enough vampire movies to know that the wood is harmful to them. She was distracting him again."

"Well sorry about that but yes, you have to die. I'm actually debating whether to kill you myself or hand you over to the council."

She gripped the wood tighter behind her back now. _Just a few more minutes! Keep him busy! He's already off tracked!_ She could do this."What's the council?"

"Well it's the Night World council. Sort of like your cops and officials. Maybe they'll keep you as a slave or as living blood bag if I take you to them. But I don't know if they'll reward me or something. So I don't see much of my benefit. Maybe I would eventually kill you myself."

_Now!_ Sara's mind screamed to her. She said, "You won't be needing to do so" With that she pounced on him with the wooden weapon straightly aiming for his chest. But he was faster and he caught her hand that gripped the weapon with his hand. As the bare skin of their skin touched, Sara could feel the electricity flowing through her. Her vision blanked, all she could see was the sparks and she felt falling towards him.

Last thing that Sara was aware of was that she was caught in the arms of his killer one again and her mind exploded.

* * *

**Well I hope its not too early for Sara to discover her soulmate. Is it? Of course there are gonna be so many thrillers ahead. Do you have anything in mind or are you looking forward for this story? Please tell me if you are bored or want in to be continued. So its my request to review! :)**


	3. Soul Mate

**Once again thanks to all of you for your tremendous and generous support. I just love the problem :P ! Just hoping he doesn't comes to know bout it :P. Well I was also looking forward for it being not the time to introduce Sara's soulmate. I just love the name that came up to my mind and the character is also gonna be a little similar. So, let's say that I don't really own this character of Sara's soulmate bout I do own Sara Forbes.**

* * *

Sara was shocked and enveloped by firstly pain and then wonder. She could feel a force that was trying to pull out her from her mind and forcing her to open up herself to this devilish stranger. She thought that it was him trying to something to her with his powers.

_This isn't me doing any of this to you!_ Sara could her him in her mind now. He was being telepathic again. But this time Sara was able to feel something else too. She felt his fear and shock as if he really didn't know what was happening to them. He was as scared as she was, maybe even more.

_What's happening to us?_ She felt herself sending him her thoughts before she knew she was doing it.

_How would I know? _Sara felt his rage from the mysterious bond that was forming between them. All she could see in surroundings of whatever her mind was being pulled to, was golden light and a silver chord tugging in between them. All she could feel around her was love. Just purely love. She was awestruck by the feeling. She has never felt so much loved and that too so strongly. Only two words flashed in her mind to define this feeling. Soul Mates.

_No! Its not possible. This cannot happen. _Sara felt his rage turned to fear. But at the same time she could see that he was losing his own self control. He was at a war within himself. Sara tightened her arms around his neck and leaned towards him. She stopped a few centimeters away from his face inhaling his scent. It was like wood and mustard. It tempted her to move closer to him and cover that gap. But she hesitated for this new alien feeling building inside her.

However, it seemed as if he has lost all his control and bent forward. It was shocking to both of them that he was the one to cover her softly parted lips from his own. And as if fire had reacted to gasoline to explode, Sara immediately kissed him back. She could feel her lips moving with his in desperation. She felt his rage that was coming with strong desire to lose himself completely within her. Sara eagerly kissed harder waning back his response. She felt his guard drop down and crumbled to ashes as he finally anticipated kissing her passionately. Far away in his mind she could see his memories. He trembled in her arms.

_Its ok… Damon! Its alright! _She saw Damon as par teenage who was being tortured by some cruel people who have locked him up in a wooden cage and were having a feast of blood just to tease him. He was starving of his hunger from past a few days and they were tempting him. He throat was aching, burning with thirst. One on them took a knife and sliced his palm so that the blood was streaming down from his hand. Damon transformed quickly and was shaking the cage back and forth. The scent of blood was driving him crazy. The humans were enjoying his pain and laughing out. They had found him as an abandoned little kid and had soon discovered his secret. They brought him with themselves and hid him in their mansion where they tortured found Damon and released him. His first reaction as soon as he was released was to kill all the four torturers who had made his life hell. He felt so good when he drank the blood from each of them, draining out their lives and seeing the light of life weakening and slowly fading away from their eyes. He felt the lust of pleasure of being a killer as if it was his nature to do so.

From that very moment all he cared about was blood and killing. He was dangerous and lethal and liked himself like that. He never allowed any one to get close to him until now. Sara felt so right in his arms, kissing him that she didn't wanted this to stop. But Damon was feeling discomforted now, as if he had regained his control back. Sara saw in his mind, he was scared from the council, he feared that they would kill him for breaking both the rules. He cannot deny now the fact that he was in love with her. But his survival was more important to him than any of this feeling. He was a selfish and cold-hearted vampire.

_Damon, you are not what you think._ Sara was comforting her with her own thoughts. She was making him feel loved. She was trying to protect him from his very own past and his fears.

_No! You are a human , a vermin. Stay the hell away from me. I'm a predator and you are my prey. I can never ever be with you. Get that straight. You are my food and nothing more than that to me._

_Stop lying to yourself Damon. Can't you see how right this feels? Can,t you feel it? Come on you can, I know you can._ She moved one of her hand to cup one side on his cheek. It felt so warm there that Sara felt tingles in her hand._ Tell me, does this feels wrong. Don't you like it? Don't you feel like being a better person?_

_Stop it! Just stop it! I don't understand any of this. You can never be my soulmate. No one can. I am a monster and my only purpose is to kill. No one can melt me. So just get the hell away from me._

_You are the one holding me, Damon, because you also know how much it comforts you. How much you like it here like this. Don't try to hide Damon. Don't!_

_SHUTUP!_ His anger was more than enough to weaken the bond between them.

_Splat!_

With that sound of the connection being broken Damon retracted back from her cutting both the physical and mental contact from her. Sara fell down on the ground hard, dizzy from the connection being broken. "You little vermin! What have you done? Now just wait until I kill you myself."

"Damon, please I love you. Don't do this to me. I saw what those bastards did to you. But I'm nothing even close to that. You're a monster because of them. You could still choose to start a new life with me." Sara's tone was desperate and full of concern. But it wasn't affecting Damon's coldness at all.

"You have no idea that how much under misery you are now. I'm gonna torture you to death and make it so painful and so long that you will beg for me to kill you cleanly. You'll plead to die away straight then being under my mercy, and you already know that I'm completely merciless. No one is ever coming here to save you and believe me, I don't have any pity for disgusting vermins like you." Somehow his tone made goose bumps stand on Sara's skin and she realized horribly that he wasn't bluffing at all. If he has to survive, he would do anything, including killing her. They both knew that he was as much in love with her as she was with him.

But Sara wasn't a loser and she wouldn't let him torture her like this. Seeing, that her death was inevitable, she went for the other option that was less horrible. She could now see her surrounding clearly and found out that it wasn't a basement where they were, but a storey. She glanced from a window that was open and was few feet away from her. It seemed like they were on quiet a height. _That's good!_ She has to act quickly and carefully so that her blood doesn't spills from her. At least, not till she is alive. She gave a one swift glance in the direction of Damon who had his back towards her at the moment. Seeing the opportunity she quickly got up and ran towards the window with all her strength and leaped in the air as is hugging it. She higher than she had expected. _This isn't going to be as peaceful!_ Thinking that she closed her eyes and prepared herself to meet the ground and finally die. She was falling rapidly but just then in a swift half a second she felt someone grab her hand from the very window from where she had jumped.

Sara lay in the middle of death, hung in air with just a support of a hand. She looked up to see her savior and saw it was Damon.

* * *

**Do not forget to Review and tell me what you think of Damon. I'm myself excited to know what's gonna happen next. Well I have a wonderful scene in mind for the next chapter but lemme tell you its not at all mine. It might be familiar to some of you but its my fav and I would love to use it in this story. Thankyou for reading :)**

**Love ya all**

**VampyWildCat**


	4. Safe and Sound

**Hey everyone! I'm sorry I know I'm too late but actually my schools have restarted so I don't get much time. By the way I'm confused to opt for science or commerce. Please help me if you can. I need lots of advices for that and I'm almost catching every single person on street and take his or her advice for my career. But of course I'm not going to disappoint my readers and neither am I gonna give up on this story. Just have a little faith please. ;)**

* * *

_Sara lay in the middle of death, hung in air with just a support of a hand. She looked up to see her savior and saw it was Damon._

At first she was shocked to see that it was him who saved her from falling to her death and she wondered what caused her killer to save her. But then she remembered that her killer wasn't a normal human being but a monster. A ruthless monster, who would obviously want to kill her in his own pleasuring and evil ways. Only thinking of that, Sara shivered and finally looked up to his face.

His expression were of horror and concern as if it was him who was about to die. His eyes were frozen to a certain point unseeing anything but Sara as if he was trying to gain what was about to happen but was failing at it. This confused Sara even more. She was unable to understand his expressions and the reason behind them. But surely her mind was active enough to make her realize one thing – If Damon pulls her up then he's going to imprison her forever in a place where she can't even attempt suicide and he's going to do her things which she don't want to imagine. She needs to die right now or else she is going to hell. Realizing that, she started moving furiously in hope that Damon's grip would loosen up on her wrist and she would fall towards the ground having a peaceful death.

_Sara! Don't you dare try to do that. I am not going to leave you if you even think about it. _ The voice Sara heard in her head was immeasurably furious. She shook her wrist more wildly but it was of no good use, his grip on her was like a metal's. It was strong beyond anything. Then, she felt herself being pulled upwards back from the window to the room.

_NO! I will not come with you! You can't make me do that. _She was helplessly struggling within her mind when an idea flashed to her. As if she just remembered that her free hand was still curled tightly around the wooden stake, within in a second when she was almost half pulled back into the room, she reached for Damon's hand that gripped her and staked it with full force. It centered his palm and the pain caused his hand to yank free and away from Sara. This time she felt finally satisfied when she felt that she was falling again. There was a kind of serenity on her face as she felt like she was floating in air rather than falling. She prepared herself to feel the agony when she would meet the ground and prayed that she would die quickly without much of the blood loss. She felt so calm falling down rapidly but at last her mind flashed an image of Damon's handsome face before her closed eyes that she suddenly felt an ache being separated from him forever, no matter that he was going to kill her himself. She attempted to think it to him one last time and hoped that he would hear it somehow.

_I love you Damon. _She thought and felt tears forming in her eyes when suddenly she felt someone else falling with her who suddenly grabbed Sara from her waist and held her close tightly to his chest instinctively just a few feet away from the ground and where she had expected to meet the ground with withering agony, there she felt someone carrying her up and standing still like a statue. This time she didn't need to look up to see who it was. The touch that was causing to create tingles in her was enough for her to know that it was Damon.

_Shit! I failed again. This time Damon's not going to leave me. Now I don't have any other chances. I failed! _ This caused the tears formed in her eyes to roll down her cheeks. Although she was very much aware that she was still in Damon's arms, yet her emotions burst out and she started sobbing.

"Sara? Sara are you ok? Are you hurt somewhere?" His voice held such a tenderness in it that Sara was forced to look up and see into his eyes. They were full of fear and concern and a strange expression that Sara was unable to understand but it was something close to relief. She felt herself falling in those eyes for what seemed to her like an eternity.

"Sara?" He called her again but she was lost and dizzy and to shocked to speak anything. She has never had so much action even seen in all her life as much as she had participated in today. She was unable to find her voice and speak or even think anything. Her face was expressionless and her eyes were wide with uncountable and unrecognizable emotions. She just kept staring at him.

"You think you can stand? Shall I put you down?" Sara was staring at him as if he was speaking in some foreign language. There was such a care in the edge of his voice that Sara was not able to believe that he was the same ruthless Damon who was going to torture her to death a few minutes ago. And here he stood so patiently waiting for her to recover and answer him back. His face was so calm and full of tenderness that he almost seemed to be a normal human. Sara was sure that she was dead and was dreaming.

"Okay! I'm going to put you down now, just try to stand still." With that he let his arms under her thighs slip so that her legs could touch the ground. As soon as he let them go, Sara dizzily realized that she couldn't feel her legs and they were not going to support her weight and she was suddenly off balanced. But Damon caught her from behind again and held her tightly. "Whoa whoa whoa! Its okay, Sara just look at me you're fine. You're alright." His voice was so soothing and comforting that Sara could only hear it and not grasp the words. "It's alright. I'm not gonna hurt you. You hear me? You're safe. You're fine." Sara just kept gazing at him dumbly.

"You tired? You want to sleep?" Sara found that she could move her head a bit, so she nodded. "Okay that's fine. I'm going to carry you up to my apartment. Nobody is going to hurt you. You are safe okay? You can sleep freely." He was trying to comfort her again and again and it seemed to work a little this time. Damon started walking towards the building with Sara in his arms. She felt truly so tired and so safe in his arms that she let go of her andraline and snuggled closer to him. She let her head rest on her shoulder and slept away into a comforting darkness.

She felt his eyes on her when he was climbing the stairs but she was too tired to react in any way. Then she felt his thoughts reaching to her but it seemed that Damon was unaware that Sara could listen to his thoughts. The last thing Sara heard before completely falling into unconscious sleep was Damon thinking to himself out loud in his mind. _Shit man! I love her!_

* * *

**Well, well, well! How was this one? Well I was so lost up writing this and dude, I really lost track of time while writing via imagining all this. Huh! I really wish I was Sara Forbes. But unfortunately I'm not. LOL! So tell me what you think of it by pressing the sexy button down naming Review ;) All suggestions and advice are more than welcomed. Thanks a lot for reading. You guys really rock. Love you all 3 :***

**VampyWildCat **


End file.
